Intelligent mobile devices including personal digital assistants (“PDA”s), smart phones, and small hand-held computers are becoming more common. Use of these mobile devices is no longer limited to technologically savvy professionals. Increasingly these devices are being integrated into mass business processes such as parcel delivery, service calls and other applications.
In practice it has been found that enterprises which deploy mobile applications to their employees via mobile intelligent devices may need to have special features added to the mobile applications to support their particular business needs. While some enterprises may be ready to commission a fully customized application for their special needs, many enterprises want small modifications which may not justify the cost of such a fully customized application. It may be inefficient for a software developer employed by the mobile application vendor to make these small modifications. Furthermore, deploying these small modifications may require transmitting the whole updated application across the limited wireless resource, which is inefficient when the change only affects a small portion of the application.
What is needed, therefore, is a system and method for structuring mobile applications which allows enterprises to customize their applications and make changes within their workflow applications without having to hire computer programmers to modify the code for these applications.